


从前

by zbisrio



Category: allby/我╳陈骁
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbisrio/pseuds/zbisrio
Summary: 从那以后，我再也没有见过他。





	从前

陈骁是个冷美人，他只是站在那里轻轻地扫你一眼你就正襟危坐，也不知道为了什么，只是你觉得他那样看你一眼就好像有什么把柄陋习落在他那里。  
我第一次见到陈骁是在很正式的场合。  
的确，很正式，陈骁作为我父亲的律师出现，一身黑西装包裹着他纤细的身体只露出一点点的脖子，头发也梳得一丝不苟，嘴唇紧抿着仿佛面前有什么猛虎野兽。实际上，他自己才是猛虎野兽，那场战争他完成得非常出色，三言两语就把对家的人说得说不了话，自然，那场官司，他打赢了。  
再后来，他就成了我的小妈。  
不，可能在我见到他之前，他就已经是了。那场官司不过就是偷梁换柱。  
老爷子待他极好，什么好的昂贵的东西都会买给他，他要什么都给，有时候喝醉了也不管是否有旁人直接抓着他就一顿亲，肥胖的舌头在他的脸上甩来甩去，他竟然能够镇定地回应他。  
即使这样，我也没有办法抑制自己的动心。他太优秀了，优秀到我都嫉妒。  
有时候我会想，要是把他拉下神坛，把他的外表剥得干干净净地，这样他是不是就会属于我了。  
对于太优秀的人，总会有一种莫名的征服欲。  
所有男人的劣根性。  
真正破冰的是一次朋友聚会。  
那天老爷子去了国外开会，就留下我跟陈骁在家里。大概是太尴尬吧，我就叫了一群朋友来家里，也喝了很多酒，大家多多少少都醉了。  
很凑巧，我半夜起来找水喝却听见一点不太好的声音。  
声音是从陈骁房里传来的。断断续续的，带着难以启齿的羞耻的，不似他平时的声音的声音，听上去有点艰难，痛苦中带着欢愉，很奇怪的东西。  
然后我就看见了这么香艳的一幕。  
我的小妈，冷漠的陈律师，把他的西装裤剥得一干二净，连底裤都脱掉地躺在床上，双腿折成m形，那只修长漂亮的手正抓着硬挺的性器，熟练地上下摩擦，指尖还熟练地在铃口划过，没多久他浑身一抖，按压着嗓子叫着射出来。浑浊的精液在空中形成抛物线地再坠入下去，把床脚的裤子给弄脏了。  
这一幕看得我心火四起。我的小妈阿，这么冷漠的人，竟然被窝看见这么香艳的画面。  
我轻声走过去，他由于沉浸在高潮里根本没有听见我的脚步声，整张脸还是因为高潮带来的潮红。  
“你好骚阿。怎么，老爷子去国外了就没办法满足你了？”我直接抓住他有些软的性器，被冰冷的手掌刺激下性器里未排干净的液体随之喷射出来，低落在他的双腿之间，尤为色情。  
“你！出去！”他彻底清醒过来，恢复成冷漠的样子斥责道。  
看着他的样子我不竟觉得可爱，手上也毫不留情地替他套弄，不消一会又给他喷射出许多。  
不止性器，他那被老爷子肏得发红的穴口也不要脸地流着水，淫水混着精液在床上形成一副糜烂的画面。  
“想要吗？”我捏着他的性器，问他。其实不用问的，他的腿都盘在我腰上，脸色更是糜烂得到淫秽。不知何时他把上身的西装以及衬衫都脱了，胸口两颗红豆早已忍耐不住地挺立起来，我看了忍不住地含进嘴里舔咬，如愿以偿地听见他的呻吟。  
陈骁的呻吟不似那些女人，反而是过于隐忍，只一声的“嗯”却被他叫出在公堂上对阵敌人的感觉，叫人恨不得撬开他的嘴想听见更欢乐的声音。  
我这么想，也这样做了，没有任何的润滑就肏进他的身体。其实也不用什么润滑，他的后穴因为被老爷子肏过还有些淫水的滋润早就通行无阻，反而是贪吃的穴肉把我的肉棒吃得紧，竟然一时也动弹不得。  
“呦，吃得这么紧？老爷子是多不能满足你了？你这副身子淫荡成这样，每天不知有多难熬吧？莫不是看着男人就能潮吹出来？”我一边肏着他一边骂着话。我的小妈妈，我的梦中情人，淫荡到极点，我隐秘又放肆地嘲笑他，把他肏得越发狠了。他的身子骨一寸寸地软下来，到最后被肏得根本认不得面前人是谁，只一声声叫着好哥哥，嗓子都喊哑了。  
这场性事到了尽头，却是被连夜赶回来喂饱陈骁的老爷子打断。  
老爷子气红了一双眼，给了我俩一人两个巴掌，大骂我逆子。  
我是逆子，你呢？

那天以后，我再也没有见过他。


End file.
